Misguided Love
by Wind-Mage-Vaati12
Summary: Mark is a proxy following in his dead mother's footsteps. He's grown up almost alone with only the other Pasta's for comfort. Penelope is Zalgo's daughter. She has never known love, only hatred. When these two are forced together, will they find solace in each other or will each be lost in their own darkness?


**Hey everyone! I is back! And I have decided to make a sequel to Proxy Child. This time, staring Rinta's son: Mark. Evalinesilverveil and I are working really hard on it together and we hope you like it! **

**Evaline Silverveil and I do not own any of the creepypasta. Laughing Jack belongs to Snuff Bomb. Ticci Toby belongs to Kastaway (I think) and the rest belong to their respective owners. The only ones I own are Mark and another OC who will come later. They are copyright of Wind-Mage-Vaati12 and Noahofbond18. **

**Inappropriate themes warning. There will be lots of those in this so be warned. **

* * *

Prologue 

The grave was finished. Laughing Jack pulled himself out of the hole and waited for Toby to come. Ticci Toby soon came after him, looking sullen, his orange goggles filling up with tears. He carried her bridal style in his his arms... her dead body... The monochrome clown fought back his tears as grief split his heart. She no longer wore the blood stained clothes she had died in. Toby had managed to dress her in a black dress and boots. LJ walked forward and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"She looks like she's only asleep..." he murmured. Toby nodded, sniffing.

"C-come on... Let's g-get this o-over w-with." He stammered, his voice shaky from his suppressed sobs. LJ nodded sullenly and took her from Toby's arms and gently lay her in the grave. Toby removed his goggles, pouring the tears out of them and sniffing. LJ stood taller and looked at her for a while. She looked so peaceful... he didn't want to bury her... "Sh-should w-e say a-a few wo-words?" The proxy hiccuped.

"Who's gonna hear?" Jack murmured. Toby fell silent. Jack's tears finally slipped down his cheeks before he could stop them. "I love you..." He breathed to the dead girl. He wished she could answer him. Smile and tell him she loved him too...

"I-I love y-you too R-Rinta..." Toby sniffed. Still they knew she would never answer them. They looked at her for another moment, before they both unconsciously decided to finish this. The left the grave open. Not like she was going anywhere... They walked for Zalgo's domain. "We're really gonna do this...?" Toby asked softly, putting his goggles back on.

"Yeah." Was all LJ was able to say through his grief. Toby nodded, fighting back fresh tears. Jack wiped his tears from his eyes. They needed to kill him... they would... They would avenge her death. Zalgo would die tonight... He'd die if was the last damn thing they did. And it probably would be the last thing they would do... Toby took out his hatchets, gripping them tightly to stop his trembling hands. Anger filled his eyes. The grief he had felt earlier turned to rage and bloodlust. They walked faster powered by rage. The dark ominous place soon came into view. Inside was the demon Zalgo. The one who killed her... The one who would pay dearly. The one who would suffer like they did. They went into the shadows, concealing themselves from view. They'd have to use stealth if they were to survive. They crept into the large castle, concealed in the shadows. Suddenly arms from the shadows wrapped around them. Both growled and tried to slice the shadows. But it was no use, they're shadows. They were both restrained and disarmed. They were dragged through the castle. They struggled against the shadows, trying to get away by any way they could. But the shadows were too strong, they shoved them through a pair of doors into a throne room. "Shit..." Jack growled under his breath.

"Lord Zalgo. We caught the intruders." The shadows said. Zalgo, who was sitting on his throne, smirking slightly. Most of the wounds that had been inflicted by Slender hadn't healed fully. He didn't quite look at full strength.

"Bring them to the dungeons. I will deal with them later." He chuckled darkly. Toby could no longer contain his anger.

"BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! YOU'LL PAY!"

"You'll be the one paying soon." Zalgo mused. The two of them were dragged away. They fought and snarled furiously. But the shadows were stronger. They kept the two restrained. They lead them through the hallways to a dark damp musky room. Toby struggled, yelling and swearing loudly while Jack tried to think of a plan. But before he could to anything, the two were thrown into two separate cells. Once the shadows were gone, Jack spoke.

"Toby. You alright?"

"I guess." He snarled.

"Look. Getting angry won't help. We need to live through this." LJ said firmly. Toby nodded and let out a sigh. "We need to get back to Mark... We promised her we'd raise him..." Jack said softly.

"I know..." Toby murmured.

"They took your hatchets right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah..." He muttered.

"Well. Good thing they can't take my weapons." Jack chuckled, tapping his claws on the stone floor.

"I heard Zalgo tell a shadow that they were to cut your claws off."

"Well... Shit..." Jack muttered. Well. At least he had his magic. Right? He felt nervous. He rubbed his temples. Shit... What was he supposed to do... He sat down and sighed. "This plan wasn't working out to well was it?" He sighed.

"Fucking Zalgo and his fucking shadows..." Toby growled, continuing to mutter angrily. He stood and punched the wall in rage.

"That's not smart Toby. If you break your hand, you can't fight with it."

"Yeah. Whatever." Toby grumbled, plopping back down on the floor. Jack sighed softly.  
...

The dungeons were absolutely silent. Neither of the boys were saying a word. They had even dozed off at some point. Both jerked awake when they heard footsteps. The form of Zalgo made his way to the cells . Both narrowed their eyes and snarled. Zalgo chuckled.

"I'll have fun with you first defiant one," Zalgo purred to Toby. Toby growled at him.

"Im not scared of you bastard."

"oh don't worry," he purred. Toby hissed menacingly. LJ got a sick feeling in his stomach. As if he knew what would happen to poor Toby. Two shadows pulled Toby out of his cell, restraining him as he fought and struggled. "I'll set you straight," he chuckled "I understand you don't feel pain," he purred, his thumb and index finger gripping Toby's chin.

"Yeah! thats right." Toby smirked beneath his mouth guard.

"we'll see about that," he purred with a honeyed chuckle The short proxy growled. Toby felt Zalgo's hands run down his frame. Toby shuddered slightly before he could stop himself.

"uncomfortable are we?" Zalgo purred.

"No." Toby glared at him. The truth was, yes, he was uncomfortable. He was scared, no, terrified of what this demon would to him. Zalgo chuckle softly.

...

Toby's whole body trembled violently. Zalgo licked his fingers and put his clothes back on "that was pleasurable... I think I'll try your friend some time," he purred. The proxy's eyes were wide, his whole body trembling violently. Zalgo stroked the boy again. Toby flinched at the demon's touch.  
Zalgo chuckled stroking the boys bare thigh before he smirked and pulled Toby to his feet and gave him his clothes. The boy's hands were trembling so much it was hard to hold them. But when he quickly got them on. He was shoved back into his cell where he stumbled and fell, curling up into a trembling ball.

"t-Toby! You okay!? Toby!" LJ said. Toby let out a small whimper. "Toby...?" The clown said. The boy trembled violently, not answering. LJ knew what happened in an instant. "Shit..." he groaned. This was not at ALL going their way... He wondered how long it'd take for slender to save them. Slender was their only hope now...

...

They stayed there for months getting tortured. They hadn't even come close to their original goal... Jack sat in the corner of his cell, his knees pulled up to his chest as he hid his face. His claws had been cut off... He'd been used... Many times. Neither he nor Toby had said a word in weeks...They didn't want to... They couldn't... It was too terrifying... LJ felt like he was back in his box up in little Isaac's bedroom... The sound of footsteps came to his ear. He looked up slightly. He was shocked to hear his name

"Jack, Toby!" A very familiar voice called. Both looked up at the sound of their names.

"master...?" Toby's soft, almost hopeful, voice came.

"Toby! There you are! Is Jack here too?" Slender asked teleporting into the cell  
and teleporting back out with Toby. Toby nodded slowly, pointing at jack's cell. Slender released Toby and teleported LJ out of the cell. Both boys were shaky on their feet, not having properly used their legs in months. Slender picked them up with his tentacles and teleported out. Jack felt an overwhelming sense of relief the moment he saw the familiar interior of the mansion. He fell to his knees and cried softly. Toby collapsed, hugging himself and trembling violently. his eyes were wide beneath his cracked goggles. Slender brought each to their rooms. He made sure both were comfortable before leaving them alone. They both settled in their rooms and sobbed.

* * *

**And on that happy note, I must end it here! I will post Chapter 1 as soon as I finish it. It'll get better. I promise. Evaline seems to like characters getting raped though... so... um... yeah... we won't add details though so it's okay. I hope. Anywho, see you all next time! Bye nii~**


End file.
